1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intake module, a wiring module and a control module for an internal combustion engine for an automobile and the like.
2. Background Art
There has been heretofore proposed a technique, in connection with an intake system of an internal combustion engine for an automobile and the like, which is intended to form an intake manifold and a collector (a surge tank) of synthetic resin and into integral molding, and further to form a throttle valve, a collector, an intake manifold, an injector and the like into a module as a single assembly, in order to achieve a smaller and lighter configuration and to enhance mounting density. A prior art intake module is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. Hei 6-81719, Hei 7-301163, Hei 7-83132 and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, in an intake module, a wiring module and a control module for an internal combustion engine for an automobile and the like, an intake module of an internal combustion engine for an automobile and the like capable of further progressing formation into module more than that of prior art to increase module elements more than that of prior art, thereby enhancing further simplification of an assembling work of vehicles, convenience of transportation, smaller and lighter configuration, housing properties, and mounting density. A further object is to realize an intake module, which is intended to provide a shorter harness and a shorter piping, thus being advantageous in terms of cost and promoting lower resistance of a harness and noise resistance.
To achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention is fundamentally constituted as follows:
(1) First, an intake module provided with an intake manifold and a collector made of synthetic resin constituting a module body, characterized in that a synthetic resin holder for holding at least one out of a harness and a piping member (for example, such as a pipe for hot water, a canister purge pipe and the like) is mounted on an upper part of the module body, and the harness and/or the piping member is incorporated as a module.
For example, a proposal is made in which the synthetic resin holder comprises an upper cover and a lower cover, the lower cover is secured upward to the intake module body, the upper cover is detachably mounted so as to cover the lower cover, a clasp for detachably securing a member to be held is disposed internally of the lower cover, and the synthetic resin holder is formed with a guide part for introducing the held member internally and externally of the holder.
With the constitution as described above, module elements are increased whereby a vehicle is formed into a smaller and lighter configuration, an electric system harness and a piping member are intensified to make an assembling work for vehicles simpler, an engine room being made higher in density is simplified, an effective space in the engine room is further increased, or parts can be mounted with high density into a narrow engine room. Further, a harness is formed into a module, and in connection therewith, controlled parts such as a control device such as ECU(Engine Control Unit), an injector and the like to be controlled, and various sensors are formed into a module along with the harness to enable making the harness shorter. Further, since the intake module is mounted in the engine room, the harness (module element) can be connected at a position close to electric parts (such as an ignition coil) on the engine side, which also leads to make the harness shorter. Accordingly, the resistance of the whole harness can be made small, and the noise resistance is promoted.
Further, the piping system can be shortened and rationalized by intensification, thus reducing the cost.
Moreover, as the invention for achieving the above-described objects, the fundamental constitution as described below is proposed.
(2) An intake module for an internal combustion engine constituted by an intake manifold, a collector, a throttle body and the like, characterized in that
said module comprises a pipe for hot water having a length allowed to be incorporated into an intake module body, the pipe for hot water is housed in and held through a synthetic resin holder on a wall surface of the module body along with a harness, the pipe for hot water has one end connected through a hose to a hot water passage provided in a heat transfer part of the throttle body, the pipe for hot water, the hot water passage and the hose are incorporated as module elements, and the pipe for hot water has the other end connectable to an engine cooling water supply hose.
(3) An intake module for an internal combustion engine having an intake manifold and a collector made of synthetic resin, characterized in that
an engine control unit and a synthetic resin holder having a harness holding function are secured to a wall surface of an intake module body, and a harness connected through a connector to the engine control unit is incorporated into the synthetic resin holder as an intake module element.
(4) An intake module for an internal combustion engine having an intake manifold and a collector made of synthetic resin, characterized in that
a canister purge pipe is held by a holder on a wall surface of an intake module body, and the holder is provided with a protective cover for covering the canister purge.
(5) An intake module for an internal combustion engine having a throttle body, an intake manifold and a collector formed into a module, characterized in that
the intake manifold and the collector is integrally formed of synthetic resin, the collector is positioned at a lower part of the synthetic resin molded body, an air intake port of the collector is projected laterally from intake manifold, the throttle body is secured to the air intake port of the collector, and an idle speed control valve provided on the throttle body is positioned between the throttle body and the intake manifold.
(6) An intake module for an internal combustion engine having a throttle body, an intake manifold and a collector formed into a module, characterized in that
the intake manifold and the collector is integrally formed of synthetic resin, the collector is positioned at a lower part of the synthetic resin molded body, each curved independent intake pipe constituting the intake manifold is formed at one end thereof with an injector mounting part and an intake port peripheral part, an air intake part of the collector is located on one side of the intake manifold and is inclined upward and in a direction away from the intake manifold as the air intake part is extended upward, the throttle valve is mounted on a flange of the air intake part with the throttle body inclined in the same direction as the air intake part.
(7) A wiring module comprising a connector for ignition and a connector for an injector.
(8) A wiring module for an internal combustion engine comprising an ignition coil and a connector for connecting an injector to an engine control unit.
(9) A wiring module for an internal combustion engine comprising an ignition connector, a connector for an injector, a connecter for an air flow meter, and a connector for an engine control unit.
(10) A wiring module for an internal combustion engine comprising an ignition connector, a connector for an injector, a connecter for an electronically controlled throttle valve, and a connector for an engine control.
(11) A control module for an internal combustion engine wherein a wiring for connecting an engine control unit with an injector and an ignition coil is held on an outer wall part of a molded body of an independent intake pipe.
(12) A wiring module for an internal combustion engine characterized in that
wiring is made by a single bundle from a connector of ECU, from which is branched into a bundle on an ignition coil side, and a bundle on an injector side.
(13) A control module for an internal combustion engine, wherein ignition coils are mounted independently every cylinder on a cylinder head part of the engine, an independent intake pipe molded body constituting an intake manifold is mounted on the side of the engine, an injector is mounted around an intake port of the engine at a part between the intake pipe molded body and the ignition coil, an engine control unit is mounted on the side, of the intake pipe molded body, farthest from the engine, and a wiring bundle is held by the intake pipe molded body at a part between the engine control unit and the injector.
(14) Various relative inventions (as claimed) dependent on the above inventions are proposed other than the above inventions. The above fundamental constitution and the detailed constitution and operation, effect relative thereto will be described in the embodiments.